Das Leben nach dem Krieg
by Kisara1
Summary: Sasuke scheint sich nicht zu erinnern. Wie soll ich mich verhalte?   Hoffe euch gefällt es ;D. Sagt mir wenn ich mehr schreiben soll.


Das Leben nach dem Krieg

Erwacht

_Das letzte was ich sah war blaues Licht - Ja - sogar sehr blaues Licht. Es fraß langsam meine Seele und meinen Geist. Bis ich schließlich nur noch Finsternis saß. Wer war ich? Wo war ich? Und wessen Hand strich mich da so sanft? Ich wollte es wissen doch da schlang sich die Finsternis nur noch enger um mich._ _Sekunden vergingen. -nichts- Die meisten meiner Sinne waren blockiert. Na ja, das einzige was ich konnte war diese Hand zu fühlen. Aber wessen Hand? Ich strengte mich an meine Ohren zu öffnen. Und es gelang mir. Ich hörte Geräusche und Stimmen. _**...sein Herz hat sich offenbar etwas beruhigt.**_ hörte ich eine Frauenhafte stimme sagen. _**Und was bedeutet das? **_fragte offenbar ein Junge. _**Das bedeutet er ist außer Lebensgefahr. Aber es geht ihm trotzdem noch nicht gut. Wäre die Dunkelheit noch etwas länger in seinem Körper geblieben wäre alles zu spät gewesen. **_erklärte wieder die Frau von vorhin. _**Seine Dunkelheit! **_sagte plötzlich ein Stimme die ich zuvor noch nie gehört hatte. Es war die Stimme eines Mädchens. Aber wessen Mädchen ,ich würde sie so gern sehen. _**Komm Sakura lass ihn los, wir müssen gehen. **_Wer das sagte bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Die Hand - nein, Sakuras Hand - lies mich los. Nein ich wollte nicht das Sakura ging. Ich wollte sie zumindest sehen. Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen. Und mit mühe klappte es auch dieses mal. Licht schien mir ins Gesicht. Dann sah ich 3 Personen. Sie alle hatten mir den Rücken zugewandt, sodass ich ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte. Als erstes verlies ein Junge mit blonden Haaren das Zimmer, dann eine erwachsene Frau mit blonden Haaren und als letztes ein Mädchen oder vielleicht eine junge Frau. Sie hatte kurzes, rosa Haar. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. - Sakura - Ich wollte schreien, sie solle nicht gehen, doch natürlich brachte ich keinen Ton heraus. Also schloss ich die Augen und hörte nur noch wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Dann fiel ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf. _

_Als ich aufwachte bemerkte ich das es mitten in der Nacht war. Draußen am Fenster sah man den Vollmond wie er groß, leuchtend und wunderschön am Himmelszelt war. Zu meinen Glück arbeiteten jetzt alle meine Sinne ausnahmslos. Ich konnte mich bewegen, sehen ,hören und alles andere auch. Ich hatte großen Hunger. Auf meinem Nachtisch stand ein Korb mit Essen aber was für Essen. Ich wusste es nicht. Also nah ich eine rote Handgroße Kugel heraus und aß sie. Sie schmeckte gut, na ja, saftig traf es wohl eher. Als ich fertig gegessen hatte stieg ich aus dem Bett und ging ans Fenster, dabei viel mir auf das ich eine weiße lange Hose und ein ebenfalls weißes, langärmliches T-Shirt trug. Ich schaute in die Nacht hinaus und versuchte mich zu erinnern. -nichts- nein, das war falsch ich erinnerte mich an diese Hand und an ihre rosa Haare. _**Oh Gott Sakura, ich hatte sie vergessen. Wie konnte ich das nur. **_schrie ich und war überrascht wie unglaublich rau meine Stimme klang. Aber das war mir egal. Ich musste Sakura finden so schnell wie möglich. Wie in Trance rannte ich los. Aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Gebäude mitten in die beleuchtete Stadt hinein. Ich rannte, keine Ahnung wohin ,ich wollte nur zu Sakura. Plötzlich blieb mein Körper vor einem Haus stehen. Ich klingelte. Auf machte ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren und wunderschönen grünen Augen - Sakura -. Doch im selben Moment verließen mich meine Kräfte und ich landete in ihren sanften Händen. Ich hörte nur noch wie Sakura ein Wort flüsterte: _**Sasuke!**

Vergessene Vergangenheit

**Sasuke! Ehrlich tu mir das nicht an! Wach auf!**___Hörte ich Sakuras Stimme schreien. Ihre Hand schüttelte mich fest. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und erblickte Sakuras sorgenvolles Gesicht. Ich versuchte mit meinem Mund Worte zu formen: _**Mach dir keine Sorgen ich war nur etwas erschöpft.** _Dann lächelte ich schwach. Auf einmal bildete sich in Sakuras Gesicht ein großes Fragezeichen. Aber warum? Hat ihr mein Lächeln etwa nicht gefallen? Sahen meine Haare vielleicht schräg aus? Oder warum war sie so erstaunt? Also fragte ich einfach: _**Was ist? **_Sie schaute mich an. _**Sasuke, du, du lächelst ja. **_Brachte sie dann schließlich heraus. Verwundert meinte ich: _**Natürlich lächele ich. Nenn mir einen normalen Menschen der nicht lächelt. **_Ihre Augen weiteten sich jetzt noch mehr. Dann rannte sie ans Telefon und lief dann langsam irgendwohin wo ich sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Das letzte was ich noch verstand war: _**Tsunade, wir haben ein Problem. **_Ich schätze das Problem war ich aber warum? Es brachte nichts ihr hinter her zu laufen mein Körper war noch zu schwach. Stattdessen schaute ich mich um. Ich lag in einem kleinen Zimmer auf einem Bett mit rotem Bezug. Ich war nicht im Krankenhaus also befand ich mich wohl in Sakuras Zimmer. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt wo ich war weil,…..(na ja, weil ich um ehrlich zu sein die ganze Zeit ihr rosa Haar und ihre grünen Augen bestaunen habe.) Sakuras Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken: _**Also soll ich es ihm erzählen. **_Sakura kam wieder mehr in meine Richtung ich durfte also wieder mithören. Das Gespräch schien langsam zu ende zu sein. Das letzte das sie noch sagte war: _**Okay, habe verstanden. Dann also gut Nacht. **_Sie legte den Hörer auf und ging auf mich zu: _**Sasuke wir müssen reden. **_Sie setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und fragte dann: _**Sasuke was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst? **_Es war klar was das letzte war an was ich mich erinnerte: _**Als letztes sah ich blaues Licht. Na ja einen blauen Strahl. **_Sie nickte nur. _**Welches Monster würde mich einfach so mit einem blauen Strahl bombardieren? **_fragte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr. _**Ein sehr guter Freund.**_ antwortete sie einwenig traurig. , _**Er wollte wohl nicht das du dich erinnerst. **_Ich schaute sie verwundert an und meinte: _**Warum? Sakura, was ist in meiner Vergangenheit passiert. **_Einen Moment schwieg sie. _**Sasuke was ist wenn sich in deiner Vergangenheit Schmerz, Trauer und vor allem Rache verbirgt? **_, meinte sie. _**Das ist mir egal ich muss es wissen. **_, gab ich zurück. _**Tut mir leid Tsunade hat mir verboten mit dir darüber zu reden. Sie sagte du sollst es selbst heraus finden. Außerdem soll ich dir die Kenntnisse die du vergessen hast wieder beibringen. Also z.B. Was sind Bäume und so weiter. **_,erklärte sie. _**Sakura ich weiß sehr wohl was Bäume sind. **_, sagte ich genervt. _**Das war ja nur ein Beispiel. **_, meinte sie lächelt. _**Ein was… **_, fragte ich. _**Siehst du wir müssen daran Arbeiten. **_, erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. Ich lächelte zurück aber dann wurde ich wieder ernst und fragte: _**Aber wie soll ich heraus finden was in meiner Vergangenheit passiert ist? **_Ihr Gesicht wurde ebenfalls ernst. _**Tsunade sagte, wenn du Personen und Dinge siehst, welche du schon in deiner Vergangenheit gesehen hast, dann kommen vielleicht Bruchstücke deiner Erinnerung zurück. **_, erklärte sie. Ich nickte und fragte dann: _**Und wer ist Tsunade? **_, fragte ich jetzt wieder lächelnd. _**Der Hokage von Konoha!**_ , erklärte sie. _**Der was von wo. **_, fragte ich grinsend. Sie lachte: _**Das kriegst du morgen erklärt.**


End file.
